destinationtruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Thai Tree People/Ayia Napa Monster
Josh and team go to Thailand in search of the Naree Pon which are described as 3 feet (0.91 m) tall humanoid creatures that local villagers say are both plant and animal. In the next part, Team Truth heads to the Mediterranean island of Cyprus on the hunt for a sea monster in the waters around Cape Greco near Aiya Napa. Thai Tree People In Bangkok, Thailand, the legend of the Naree Pon—a being that is half plant and half animal—has been gaining credibility because of a Thai temple that claims to have two of these creatures on display. These forest dwellers are said to have a small, feminine form, which enables them to blend seamlessly into the surrounding vegetation. The Adventure In Bangkok (8,300 miles west of Los Angeles) Josh and his crew experience a new kind of taxi, an interesting selection of snacks, and a harrowing experience with handcuffs as soon as they get in. The next day, they visit the temple and ask the senior monk for permission to photograph the Naree Pon. Next stop? An open-air market to buy the fruit rumored to be tasty to the Naree Pon and then a remote village where a few missing villagers are believed to have been taken by these strange creatures. After a long journey to the village that is only accessible by riding an elephant, the Team Truth interviews a woman who saw a Naree Pon very recently. Following her directions, the team encounters a steep cliff and has to rappel down to a clearing that looks perfect for base camp. Once night falls, the team sets out to find the beasts. They encounter some odd noises, the largest grasshoppers they've ever seen, some poisonous snakes, and even some remote shrines. After catching a glimpse of something on the infrared camera, they use the fruit to hopefully lure the Naree Pon out but the real danger comes when the team finds a cave and Josh takes a nasty spill. The Findings Back in LA, Josh consults with mammalogist Jim Dines on the most critical piece of evidence: the photos of the Naree Pon taken at the Thai temple. While Dines thinks he's looking a mummified fetus with plant-like features, he can't say for sure without the physical specimens and so the mystery of the Naree Pon remains a mystery. Ayia Napa Sea Monster The island of Cyprus in the Mediterranean Sea is the location of Josh's next adventure. He plans to investigate the thousand-year-old legend of a sea monster, which lurks beneath the clear, blue waters near the city of Ayia Napa. The Adventure Josh and Team Truth travel 7,400 miles east to Cyprus to begin their investigation. After a major luggage mishap leaves them without most of their equipment, they venture out into the city in a jalopy that might give out at any moment. Three hours away, they find the city of Phapos, which is rich with architectural history. Josh takes time out to sightsee but also to interview a woman who claims to have seen the monster. Afterwards, the team heads over to Ayia Napa to ask a local fisherman for his impressions. While attempting to locate the caves the fisherman mentioned, Josh and the team encounter a fairly steep drop with no way around. Looks like they'll have to jump for it. After taking the plunge, they do some exploring but don't find anything interesting. Later, after setting up an aquatic base camp on the surface of the water, Team Truth gets down to business. Right away, they find a huge shipwreck that could be the perfect hiding place for a large beast. Next, they headed to Cape Greco the epicenter of monster sightings. During the treacherous nighttime dive, Josh finds a number of fishing nets that look like they may have been chewed through—and that's before something starts pulling on the crew's underwater camera! After Josh comes back up, the team does some more exploring by way of boats. The Findings Back at Destination Truth headquarters, Josh analyzes the findings and, after careful consideration, concludes that what locals may be seeing is a basking shark, which is one of the largest sharks in the world. Could be, but only time will tell if Josh's conclusion is correct. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes